Havoc
by GTAFanWriter
Summary: Fictional biography of my made up stable Havoc, follow the lives of three friends: Ace Falcon, Maverick, and Morgan Bailey as they train in wrestling school, dominate the Indie Circuit, and headline WWE. All characters are OC's. Ace/Morgan. Rated M for Violence, language, drug and alcohol use, and strong sexual content
1. Prologue

**This story takes place in the 2012-14 years it completely scraps all the storylines and matches that have taken place during that period.**

Havoc

Prologue

The crowd cheered loudly, the entrance music started to play. A chill was in the air only brought on by main event jitters. "Ladies and gentleman, there is a big crowd feel in this arena tonight. For those just tuning in you're watching Wrestlemania. I'm Michael Cole alongside Jerry "The King" Lawler, and King what a main event that's coming up next." Cole told King. "You know it Cole, three time WWE Undisputed Champion Ace Falcon will face the current WWE Undisputed Champion Maverick in Hell In A Cell!" King replied. "These former friends will throw caution to the wind, Falcon has a large obstacle to overcome as he faces his much larger ex partner in this grueling match made by Co-GM Morgan Bailry.." Cole said into the headset. "I wonder what Morgan's husband Ace Falcon is thinking?" King asked Cole. "I bet he's thinking about life insurance, because Maverick is gonna kill him in that cell." King replied. "Nevertheless, that match is later on tonight. Right now we have a Diva's match between Paige, and AJ Lee." Cole said as AJ's entrance Music played. AJ came out to the ring wearing a her usual outfit, daisy duke shorts, knee high converse sneakers, and a crop top. Her black hair was down on her tanned shoulders, she skipped to the ring as her music continued to play.

Ace Falcon sat in his locker room. An average looking guy, he had a crew cut, goatee, green eyes, two Aztec sleeves on his arms, he wore black tights with a red and white spider web on his left leg, black boots, black knee pads, elbow pads on both arms, and MMA gloves. He was doing push ups on the floor. He stood up and looked in the mirror, he started shadowboxing getting limber for the match. The door opened and he turned around, John Cena stood there wearing his green t-shirt, green hat, and blue jeans. "Hey kid, you ready for tonight?" John asked Ace. "As ready as I can be. This is a big match." Ace replied. "If anyone can do it, it's you. You've accomplished big things during your time here." John told Ace. "Yeah, like my first Wrestlemania against Undertaker." Ace replied. "Exactly, listen kid. You're still a champ in my eyes, if you win remember me." John said walking out the door. Ace laid on the floor and started doing sit ups, he listened to the PPV going on, on the TV in his locker room. "AJ has Paige shoulders down. Kick out at two." Cole said excitedly. "AJ looks frustrated." King replied. Ace stood up and walked out into the backstage area, he passed by Jack Swagger and Alberto Del Rio who were talking next to a stack of trunks and boxes. Morgan Bailey walked through the hallway, she saw her husband Ace Falcon and approached him.

Morgan hugged Ace, and they started talking. "Good luck in your match, it'll be a big one." Morgan told Ace. "Yeah, Cain and Abel stuff. Maverick was my brother, my best pal." Ace said somberly. "Suck it up, he is the only thing standing in the way of your dream. You're a three time world champion, make it three tonight. For our kids watching at home." Morgan replied. Ace looked at his beautiful wife, she had long blonde hair and a beautiful face, her eyes were blue with black eye liner, her lips were red from the lipstick she wore, she wore a white button up shirt tucked into her black mini-skirt, she wore black open toed heels. Ace kissed Morgan, which got cat calls and whistles from the WWE Superstars witnessing the public display of affection. "Shut up assholes." Ace said with a smirk. "Well King it's time for our main event, what will be the outcome in this chapter of the intense rivalry between Falcon and Maverick?" Cole asked. Ace Falcon's entrance music cued up, the song was "Hell On Wheels" by Brantley Gilbert. Falcon readied himself to enter the arena, he stood backstage for a few seconds before running onto the stage. Fireworks shot off as he jumped around the stage pointing at the audience, he walked towards the ramp and continued. The bell rang and the announcer got on the mic. "Ladies and gentleman, this following contest is a Hell In A Cell match. And it is for the WWE Undisputed Championship. Introducing the challenger. From Indianapolis, Indiana weighting 168 pounds. Ace Falcon!" The announcer said into the mic.

The audience cheered at the underdog, he was a small man with a big heart. "This crowd is electric tonight for Ace Falcon." Cole told King. "Yeah, this young man's heart and dedication has won over the WWE Universe. He gets a better reaction than Cena." King replied. Ace climbed the steps and jumped over the top rope into the ring, he ran to the farthest corner and jumped on top of the ropes to acknowledge the audience. His music stopped, he looked through the cell wall at the stage. Maverick's entrance music keyed up, the song was "Go To Hell" by Alice Cooper. Maverick walked out on stage, he was a tall man 6'2", he had long blonde hair, a mustache and beard, he was covered in tattoos. He had tribal sleeves and barbed wire tattoos on both arms, a tribal on his neck and chest, and a tribal on his back. He stood two inches taller than Falcon, who was only 6 ft. Maverick wore black tights with flame designs on the legs, black boots, one elbow pad on his left arm, and fingerless biker gloves. "And his opponent, from Columbus, Ohio weighting in at 289 pounds. He is the WWE Undisputed Champion, Maverick!" The announcer said into the microphone. The crowd was mixed, some jeered and booed, others cheered for the former face. Maverick stepped into the cell door and climbed into the ring, he handed his belt to the referee who raised it in the air. The ref handed the title belt to another referee who took it out of the cell, the cell door was shut behind him and the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 1: Wrestling School

**The next few chapters are gonna seem rushed. I didn't want to put a lot of time in my OC's training I'm gonna rush them through Wrestling school and into the Indie Circuit**

Chapter 1: Wrestling School

Frank Anderson stepped off the greyhound bus, he looked around the Jeffersonville, Indiana landscape before walking down the street. He walked up the OVW wrestling school and entered the door, inside were many up and coming wrestling students. Most of them looked at the scrawny Anderson and started laughing, one African American man who stood 6'3" and was built like a god approached the smaller Anderson. "You lost kid?" He asked Anderson. "No King Kong, I'm in the right place." Anderson replied not backing down from the black man. "I oughta use you as a punching bag you little—" The black man said before the instructor got between them. "Hey, you'll have your chance in the ring. Now go back to your training." The instructor told him. "You're lucky pissant." The black man said before turning around and walking away. "Ignore Ray, he's a roid freak and a bully." The instructor told Frank. "I'm here to learn how to wrestle." Frank told the instructor. "Well, you're a little guy so it'll be tough getting you prepped. Got cash?" The instructor asked. Frank handed the instructor an envelope full of money, the instructor put it in his pocket. "Follow me, I'll show you around. I'm Coach Bailey by the way." Bailey told Frank. "Frank Anderson." Frank replied. Frank and Coach Bailey approached a cute blonde haired girl wearing a sports bra and Women's trunks. "Okay, Anderson. This is my daughter Morgan, she's an up and comer. She'll show you where everything is, I gotta go to my office." Coach Bailey said before turning around. "Come on, I'll show you around." Morgan told Frank before taking his hand.

Morgan walked him through the building, showing him where everything was. They walked by the gymnasium where a ring was set up. "This is where we do our thing, we learn in there, we perform in there. If you do good, they promote you in the Indie Circuit." Morgan told him. "Have you competed before?" He asked her. "I have, and really outperformed the other women. But they had no interest." Morgan replied. "I see." Frank said before they continued on. Morgan and Frank kept walking, they continued until they reached a cafeteria. The students were all sitting there eating lunch that they had bought from the food court, Morgan and Frank sat at a table. "This is where we get our fuel, dad wanted to put in a cafeteria so the wrestlers could eat and replenish their energy." Morgan told Frank. A blonde haired young man with toned muscles sat across from the two, he sat his tray down and started eating. "Hey Morg. Who's the squirt?" The young man asked. "Frank Morgan, meet Malcolm Richards. He's top competitor in OVW school." Morgan replied. "So, you looking to be a wrestler?" Malcolm asked Frank. "Yes sir, been a fan since the Attitude Era. Figured I'd try my luck." Frank replied. "Listen squirt, it takes a good combo of skill to be a professional. A lot of kids come off the street wanting a shot but never make it. Especially if they're small like you, I mean no offense. But cruiserweights aren't headliners." Malcolm explained to Frank.

Frank, Morgan, and Malcolm sat and ate their lunch. When they were done they walked into the gymnasium where a few guest trainers were set to arrive and handle the classes. Frank, Malcolm, and Morgan sat beside each other. Coach Bailey walked into the gymnasium, walking behind him were Triple H, Brock Lesnar, Batista, Rey Mysterio, and Divas Mickie James and Michelle McCool. Frank was starstruck for a minute, he couldn't believe that the best superstars in WWE were in front of him. "Okay blockheads, shut up and listen to everything they have to say. And when you go into that ring, do what they tell you." Coach Bailey told the students. "Hunter, you have the floor." He said looking at Triple H. Triple H walked in front of the seated students, he wore a black t shirt, jeans, and boots. "You all think you have what it takes to be professionals? You think you're tough enough? Well me and my friends here are gonna see just what you got in the tank." Triple H told the class. "All heavyweights, come with me. All Light heavyweights and below go with Rey, women, go with the Divas. Brock is gonna observe every class and give his notes." Triple H said before walking to one side of the gym. The heavyweights followed Hunter and formed a small crowd, Frank and the other smaller guys formed a crowd behind Mysterio, Morgan and the three other women wrestling students went with the Divas.

Batista and Triple H started working with the heavyweights, meanwhile Rey looked over the underweights as he paced. Rey stopped at Frank, who was 6 ft tall but only 140 pounds. "You kid, what's your name?" Rey asked Frank. "Frank Anderson." Frank replied. "You look like you have potential. Step into that ring, you rookie number 2. Get in there with him." Rey told Frank and another cruiserweight. Frank stepped into the ring, the other guy stepped in with him. Rey climbed the steps and looked into the ring. "I know neither one of you know anything. I want you to show me what you DO know." Rey told them. The second cruiserweight charged at Frank, but Frank being champion of the high school wrestling team in his weight class sidestepped the other guy. Frank grabbed the second wrestler and delivered a German suplex, he pinned the second wrestler who broke free. Frank let him up and started trading blows, Frank was an amateur boxer and had no problem delivering jabs and hooks onto the other guy. Brock Lesnar was intrigued at the smaller man's ability, Frank grabbed the second student and Irish whipped him into the turnbuckle. He then threw the second student on his back and jumped onto the top rope, he did a 450 splash and landed on the second student. Frank then pinned the second student who didn't kick out.

Rey and Brock looked at the young man, they looked at each other then back at Frank. "Damn kid, where'd you learn so much?" Rey asked Frank. "The fighting I learned from my studies of the art of boxing. The wrestling I learned from high school, and the splash I learned from watching WWE." Frank replied. Morgan saw the match from afar, she liked the potential that Frank shown. "Kid, me and Rey want to work with you. I know a little about fighting, and Rey is an excellent high flyer." Brock told Frank. "Hell yeah!" Frank replied. "Look at that punk, he beats some no named pipsqueak and suddenly gets attention from the pros." Ray said in a jealous tone. "I think you're jealous Ray." Malcolm replied. "Jealous? Of Him? Don't make me laugh Richards. He couldn't beat me on his best day." Ray said in a cocky tone. "That kid might be the next WWE Superstar, not a lot of people come in this ring with even a little know how." Triple H said confronting Ray. "Whatever, there's not a superstar here or in the pros that can handle what I got." Ray said with arrogance in his voice. "I'll take you up on that Ray." Malcolm replied getting in Ray's face. "Enough, you two get in that ring and show me what you're made of." Triple H commanded Malcolm and Ray.

Malcolm and Ray stepped into the ring, they locked up both trying to get the upper hand. Malcolm got the upper hand and gave Ray a suplex, he stood up and let Ray stand up. Malcolm clotheslined Ray knocking him to the mat, he then picked Ray up and put his head between his legs. He picked Ray up and powerbombed him to the floor, he then got on top of Ray and pinned him for a three count. Triple H and Batista were impressed with the young man's strength. Malcolm helped Ray to his feet, he patted Ray on the back as they exited the ring. "That kid is a powerhouse." Batista told Triple H. "I know it, I got my pick for a trainee." Triple H replied. Meanwhile Morgan was in the ring using her high flying athleticism and quickness to put her opponent to the mat. Morgan locked her opponent in the Boston Crab and her opponent tapped out. Mickie and Michelle decided in that moment that Morgan was their next prodigee. Triple H and the other WWE Superstars had the rest of the students leave the gym to go practice in the second gymnasium, leaving Frank, Malcolm, and Morgan to be personally trained by the WWE Superstars.


	3. Chapter 2: Austin Visits OVW

Chapter 2: Austin visits OVW

The three up and comers Frank, Morgan, and Malcolm were coming along nicely as prodigies, Brock Lesnar and Mysterio were teaching the smaller Malcolm high flying and technical moves, Mickie and Michelle shaped Morgan up nicely as a technical wrestler, and Malcolm learned all he can learn about being a powerhouse from Batista and Triple H. The students were all practicing what they've learned. Frank was set to go toe to toe with Ray, the young black heavyweight who trash talked him his first day. The two stepped into the ring, Ray picked up Frank who jumped out of his arms. Frank grabbed Ray's head as he went to the mat, he slammed the back of Ray's head down on the mat. Frank ran to the roped and did a springboard lionsault off the top rope and landed on Ray, he then ran to the corner and onto the top rope where he did a shooting star press landing on the heavyweight pinning him. Malcolm looked at Morgan, who looked at Frank in awe. "Golden boy can fly. He's like a falcon in there." Malcolm told her. "Without a doubt." She replied. Rey entered the ring and looked at Frank. "Good job kid, that's how you take down a bigger man. Don't use your strength, use your whole body. That's what'll win matches." Rey told Frank.

The students were done and were sitting in the chairs at ringside in the gymnasium. Triple H walked in front of the group and looked at them. "This next guest is a WWE Hall Of Famer, he knows his shit so shut up and listen." Triple H told everyone. "Give a round of applause for Stone Cold Steve Austin." Triple H said. The students went crazy, they cheered and applauded as the bald headed, beer drinking, Texas Rattlesnake walked up to Triple H. "Alright, you sumbitches want to make it in the pros. It's not easy. Both my knees are braced up, my back is so bad I can't compete anymore. It takes a special type to make it into the pros." Austin told them. He looked at Frank, Malcolm, and Morgan. "I hear you three were handpicked for training. That don't make you special. It takes more than ability to make it, you need mic skills, charisma. You need a gimmick. If it wasn't for my gimmick as a blue collar beer drinking Hell raising redneck who doesn't give a damn I'd have never made it." Austin told the three. "Now I'm going to watch your Indie debut in this here ring in two weeks. You three better have a gimmick, ring names, and either a tag team or a rivalry. If you do good, I'll try to put in a word to Vince McMahon about signing you three up for the WWE." Austin told them. "The rest of you are probably wondering why the new guy is going to the Indie Circuit when you've been here for years. I'll tell you why. Seniority doesn't come into play in wrestling school, if you have three years experience in this school but have no ability you won't get far. These three have proven themselves, and they're moving up the ladder. And that's all I have to say about that. Austin said before leaving the gymnasium.

 **2 Weeks Later**

Frank, Malcolm, and Morgan were in their locker room in the back of the recreation center the promotion was taking place. Frank wore black tights with black boots, and knee pads, his hands were taped up and wore elbow pads. Malcolm was in black trunks and black boots. Morgan wore a bra and Daisy Duke shorts, along with pink cowboy boots. "Let's do this shit! I'm ready!" Malcolm said in an excited tone. "Chill man." Frank replied. "That was a great ring name you chose Falcon." Malcolm told Frank. "Yeah, and sure enough my partner had to choose Maverick. Where'd you come up with that?" Frank asked in response. "Figured we're a team, we might as well have similar names. Question is why didn't Morgan choose a ring name." Malcolm asked Frank. "I can get just as far as you two without having a stupid nickname." Morgan replied. "Frank, we're gonna be awful tired from carrying her through our career." Malcolm said with a laugh. Austin walked into the locker room, with him was legendary promoter and WWE owner Vince McMahon. "You scrubs ready for your match tonight?" Austin asked them. "Without a doubt, our team will crush the competition." Malcolm replied. "You better hope so, my friend Vince has something he wants to say." Austin told them.

Vince cleared his throat before opening his mouth to speak. "You don't get into the pros from winning your debut match, I'll send scouts to watch all your matches and if you can win the titles of the OVW Indie Circuit and defend them three times retaining the titles I'll consider signing you. It can be tag titles, brand titles, I don't care. Just win those titles. Morgan Bailey, I expect you to out perform every woman in this circuit. You have one year to impress me." Vince told them before walking out. Austin looked at the three young athletes in front of him. "Remember, it's more than ring skill. Mic skill, charisma, and a gimmick." Austin said before turning around and leaving the locker room as well. The three walked out of the locker room, they entered the small crowded gym where the ring was. The ring announcer, who was also the owner. A brunette woman in her late thirties who dressed provocatively held the microphone. "This tag team contest is scheduled for a one fall, introducing first. At a combined weight of 396 pounds. Ace Falcon, and Maverick. They are Havoc!" She announced. The crowd booed at the unknown tag team, Ace and Maverick looked at each other and nodded. Morgan was their manager for this contest and she walked in between them walking in a teasing manner shaking her ass and waving to the small crowd.

Ace and Maverick were in the ring, the announcer put the microphone up to her mouth again and opened her mouth to speak. "And their opponents, at a combined weight of 546 pounds. Alpha and Omega!" She said into the mic. Two giant men walked into the ring, the first one Alpha was over 6'6" and was built like a brickhouse, his brother Omega was even taller and bigger. The bell rang and Ace and Alpha was to start things off, Ace did a springboard jump off the second rope to try to DDT the larger opponent. Alpha caught Ace in mid air and bodyslammed him, he went for a cover but Ace kicked out. Alpha stood up and grabbed Ace by his medium length hair, he wrapped his other hand around Ace's throat and threw him across the ring. Ace landed in his corner, Maverick tapped Ace's shoulder to tag himself in. Maverick charged at the bigger opponent, who delivered an uppercut knocking Maverick to the mat. Alpha walked to his corner and tagged in Omega, the bigger brother climbed to the top rope and jumped off trying to land a body splash. Ace jumped off the top rope and dropkicked Omega mid air knocking him off his path. Maverick stood up and caught his breath, he pulled Omega to his feet and gave him a spinebuster taught to him by Batista and Triple H. Maverick tagged in Ace who mimicked what Omega tried to do and climbed the top rope, he jumped off the top rope and did a 450 spin/DDT combination to the standing Omega. Falcon went for the pin and made it to two before Omega kicked out. Falcon tried to Irish whip Omega into the corner but was caught and Irish whipped by Omega into the corner instead. Omega charged at Falcon who jumped up and kicked Omega, he then jumped to the top rope and jumped onto Omega doing a hurricarana pin combo. Ace held Omega down with everything he had and made the three count winning the match. The crowd went crazy at this smaller man's ability, he and Maverick stood there with their hands in the air. "The winners of this match Havoc!" The ring announcer said as the crowd cheered. Vince and Austin looked at each other, impressed with their in ring skill.


	4. Chapter 3: Indie Main Event

Chapter 3: Indie Main Event

It had been a year since their Indie debut, Havoc was dominating. Not only had they won the tag titles and retained them, but Havoc were undefeated in tag team and singles competition. Morgan Bailey made her mark outside of Havoc as a dominate athletic women's wrestler, she was top of the ranks. After a heated rivalry with Alpha and Omega Havoc went on to face the Tank Brothers for the tag team championship. They won the tag titles and have held onto them for one year, the promotion didn't think a great tag team should be defeated on account of the reaction they got from the fans. Frank and Malcolm were flying high through the ranks. Now they were headlining OVW in a main event match up to face each other. Stephanie McMahon had promised to get them on Raw if they put on a spectacular show, Morgan was determined to get in the mix. She had talked the promoter into making the match a mixed tag team match, with her and Frank teaming up with Malcolm and Brittany Baker, Morgan's kafaybe rival in the promotion. The promoter agreed, putting a word in to Stephanie to sign Baker onto the roster as well.

The bell rang and the promoter stood in the ring surrounded by over one hundred fans. She wore a black tank and black mini skirt, she had thigh high heeled boots and her pink g string was showing above her belt line. "This mixed tag team main event is scheduled for a one fall. Introducing first, Falcon & Morgan!" She said into the mic. Frank and Morgan come out, they held hands and walked to the ring. Morgan wore a pink bikini top and Daisy Duke shorts, she had black cowboy boots and a belly button ring. She waved at the crowd with her free hand and Frank high fived some of the crowd with his. They entered the ring where they backed into their corner, Morgan climbed to the top rope and raised her hand in the air with her index finger pointing towards the sky. Falcon grabbed her by her waist and spun her in the air gracefully before setting her down gently. "And their opponents, the team of Maverick and Brittany!" The announcer said into the mic. Maverick walked out into the ring, he took his left hand and brushed his beard downwards. Brittany was a cute girl who was about 21, she had brown hair, slim body, B cup breasts, long legs and abdomen. She wore a black belly shirt and black trunks, she had black lace up boots with a purple knee high kick pad. Maverick was wearing black tights with no design, same as Falcon. The only difference in what they were wearing was Falcon had an elbow pad on each arm, where as Maverick only had one on his right arm. The duo grew out their hair to signify their outlaw and Maverick were inked up as well, they along with Morgan had gotten tattoos over the course of that year. Falcon got two Aztec sleeves on both his arms, while Maverick got both his arms covered in barbed wire and tribal sleeves. Morgan had gotten a butterfly tramp stamp above her butt ong with a rex heart on her left butt cheek and a four leaf clover on her right. They walked into the ring and got in their corners.

The bell rang and the men started the match, they didn't waste time locking up. Falcon jumped off the top rope and delivered a DDT to Maverick, he then went for the cover but Maverick kicked out before the count was even made. Falcon then jumped off the second rope and did a lionsault, Maverick brought his knees up which caught Falcon in the stomach as he fell on top of Maverick. The bigger man stood up and grabbed his friend by the hair, he stood Falcon up and started striking him in the head. Falcon stumbled back, Maverick grabbed Falcon by the arm and Irish whipped him towards the corner. Falcon caught himself and grabbed onto Maverick's arm, he kicked Maverick in the stomach before jumping on his head and gave Maverick a hurricarana. Falcon took a minute to taunt his opponent, catching his breath as he did so. He ran towards Maverick who was on his feet, Maverick clotheslined Falcon knocking the smaller opponent on his back. Maverick went for the cover but Falcon kicked out at one. Maverick put Falcon in the sleeper hold and applied pressure, Falcon started fading but didn't pass out. He managed to get to his feet and with every bit of his strength he flipped Maverick over his shoulder, dropping to his knee as he did so. Falcon jumped to the corner and tagged in Morgan, Maverick tagged in Brittany and the two women went to work. Morgan charged at Brittany who tried to clothesline her, Morgan ducked under the clothesline bounced off the ropes and speared Brittany knocking her on her back. Morgan went for the pin, as the referee counted to two Maverick pulled her off his partner. Morgan got in Maverick's face and started pointing, she poked Maverick three times in the chest before he slapped her across the face. Falcon jumped in the ring and superkicked Maverick in the mouth knocking him out of the ring.

In the chaos Brittany had made it to her feet and delivered her finisher which was a double arm DDT she called Bad Intentions, nobody had ever kicked out after the DDT. Brittany went for the pin but Morgan was playing possum, she grabbed Brittany and rolled her up into a schoolboy pin. The referee made the count, 1, 2, 3. "Ring the bell!" He said to the bell ringer. "Your winners of the match. Falcon and Morgan!" The promoter shouted enthusiastically. The crowd cheered at the victorious couple in the ring, they pandered to the crowd in return. Brittany and Maverick got back into the ring, Maverick raised Falcon's hand in the air while Brittany and Morgan got into a staredown. They walked backstage where Triple H and Stephanie McMahon waited for them, Triple H was wearing a suit and his long hair was in a ponytail, Stephanie wore a business suit as well. "You four did great in your match. We'll get the contracts ready by this weekend and by Monday you'll have your WWE debuts. You three Havoc members are going to Raw, Brittany you're on Smackdown." Stephanie told them. Morgan and Brittany squealed in excitement, they looked at each other and smiled. Steve Austin walked into the locker room, he looked at Triple H, then at Stephanie, then at the four rookies. "Enough with the chit chat. Let's all go get shitfaced at the hotel." Austin said loudly. "I'm down for that." Frank said with a smile. They all left the rec center for got into Austin's stretch limo which was a Ford F-350 diesel truck stretch, the driver put the truck in drive and drive down the streets of Louisville.


	5. Chapter 4: Party Time

Chapter 4: Party Time

The seven of them closed every bar in Louisville, before going back to the hotel. Triple H and Steph had decided to retreat to their room to sleep off their intoxication. Austin and the young rookies went back to his room for an after hours party. Morgan and Brittany danced provocatively to "Girls Girls Girls" by Motley Crue, Frank, Malcolm, and Austin were doing shots of bourbon followed by beer chasers. There was a knock at the door, Morgan opened it up and was starstruck. Standing in front of her holding cases of beer were John Cena, and Randy Orton. Cena and Orton walked in the room with the cases of Coors Light, they sat the beer on the table. Brittany almost fainted at the sight of Orton, she had harboured a celebrity crush on him since his debut. "We heard there was a party up here and we weren't invited. We brought refreshments." Cena said with a smile. Frank and Malcolm shook hands with their new colleagues, before cracking open a beer and chugging the can. "These two are future hall of famers, if you wanna make it in this business get on their good side." Austin told the rookies. Morgan grabbed a beer and sat on Frank's lap, he started caressing her bare legs as they laughed and drank. "I heard you two were best friends in reality, I'd never thought I'd see you co exist in the same room." Malcolm said to Cena and Orton. "Kid, there's very few WWE Superstars who are really enemies. I get along with Sheamus, Big Show, and a few others. There is some I really can't stand, like Mike Mizian. That guy is a tool. Anyway you want a good rivalry make sure it's with someone you got great chemistry with. Remember that, maybe you two will end up on opposite ends of each other." Cena replied.

Frank and Morgan started dancing while "It's My Kinda Party" the Brantley Gilbert version, Brittany was still in awe at the sight of Randy Orton. Malcolm and Cena talked sports and fitness regimens. "Hold up everyone, stop what you're doing, shut the fuck up, and look at me." Austin said standing on his chair. "I got seven shot glasses poured with Jim Beam, I want us all to make a toast, take a shot, and chug a beer." Austin said before getting off his chair. He handed out full shot glasses, they all raised their glasses before turning them up. The group then grabbed a cold beer, opened it and chugged the can. Malcolm turned the music back up which was now playing "Renegade" by Styx. Frank and Morgan left the room, they walked down the hall to Frank's room and he opened the door with his key card. They made out and she jumped into his arms, he walked in the room carrying the tipsy hottie in his arms and kicked the door shut. Frank put Morgan on the bed aggressively before taking off his shirt, he jumped in the bed on top of her and they started making out. She unbuckled her belt as he unbuckled his, she slid her Daisy Dukes off and kicked off her cowboy boots. They stripped completely naked before looking at each other lustfully, they continued making out before they started going at it hot and heavy. Frank inserted himself into Morgan, kissing her neck and thrusting. Morgan moved ger hips into his thrusts and started to moan, they kept going at it for the next hour before they reached orgasm simultaneously and passing out.

Morgan woke up the next morning beside Frank, he had his arm around her and was snoring. Morgan was shocked at what she had done, she quietly got dressed and snuck out of the hotel room. Brittany walked down the hall wearing only a towel caught Morgan leaving Frank's room, she approached her acquaintance and tapped her shoulder. "Wild night last night?" She asked Morgan. "Don't get me started. What about you?" Morgan asked in response. "Randy Orton…three times!" Brittany replied in an excited tone. "Made your dream cone true. And I know I made his, but it was definitely a mistake." Morgan said looking at Brittany. "Come on, you oogle him while he's performing. You were all over him last night, I see sparks." Brittany said in response. "Yeah, but I'm not supposed to get involved with my fellow wrestlers. I don't want business and my personal life mixing like that." Morgan replied as she and Brittany walked down the hallway. They walked to Brittany's room where Brittany opened the door and walked inside, Morgan continued walking down the hall hoping to avoid Frank.


	6. Chapter 5: A Warm Unwelcome

Chapter 5: An Warm Unwelcome

The crowd cheered loudly as the fireworks shot in the air and down the stage, "Burn It To The Ground" by Nickelback played out through the speakers, the camera shifted around the arena looking at the crowd and at the ring. "Good evening ladies and gentleman! You're watching the longest running weekly episodic television show in history. This is Monday Night Raw! I'm Michael Cole here with my broadcast partner Jerry "The King" Lawler. King we're in for quite a night." Michael said to his fellow commentator King. "You're not lying Cole, last night at TLC was huge. John Cena beat Randy Orton and retained his WWE Championship, Sheamus prevailed against Big Show to win World Heavyweight Championship, Kharma dominated Nikki Bella to retain the Diva's Championship, and so many more great matches. I'm excited for the backlash, Cole. As well as the debuts of Raw's newest acquisitions." King replied. "That's right King, a new stable has joined Raw off the Indie Circuit in Louisville, Kentucky. Ace Falcon, Maverick, and Morgan Bailey all part of a super group known as Havoc. They're all set to debut in singles competition here tonight." Michael said enthusiastically. The music continued playing as the camera backed up.

Frank aka Ace Falcon was in his locker room getting ready for his match, he was set to debut in the first match under card against Dolph Ziggler. Ace walked out of his locker room when Jack Swagger, who was waiting outside the door, grabbed Ace and threw him into a stack of trunks and suitcases in the corner. Ace stood up, he charged at the bigger man throwing a flurry of jabs, hooks, and uppercuts. The dazed Swagger, in a last ditch effort, picked up the smaller opponent and gave him a belly to belly suplex. Frank landed on another stack of trunks, he barely got to his feet. When he did he sidestepped Swagger who attempted a clothesline and grabbed Swagger by the back of his head, he shoved Swagger head to the floor landing on the hard concrete. Falcon stood up and caught his breath, he happened to look over to his left where The Miz and Dolph Ziggler stood with malicious intent. They rushed the cruiserweight, beating him down before Miz delivered a Skull Crushing Finale on Falcon. Dolph and Miz helped Swagger to his feet, the back of Jack's head was bleeding much like the nose and forehead of Falcon was. "Welcome to Raw, squirt." Miz said with an arrogant tone. The three walked off, heading to the medic's office to check on Swagger's head.

 **Later That Night**

Morgan stood tall against her defeated opponent Natalya, the Canadian Diva lay on the canvas clutching her head from Morgan's Neckbreaker finisher called "Simply Flawless" a name inspired by Laycool's signature phrase, "So Hot" by Kid Rock was playing as that was Morgan's theme music. "And the winner of the match Sexy Morgan Bailey!" Lillian Garcia shouted into the microphone. "Well King, Morgan Bailey's night went a little better than Ace Falcon's tonight as he was sent to the hospital to get stiches and we're receiving word that he's got a bad concussion and swelling on his brain." Michael said into his headset. "Yeah, after he was jumped by Miz, Swagger, and Ziggler backstage at the start of the show." King added in. "Of course, our thoughts are with him tonight. But his partner Maverick will get a measure of revenge as he faces The Miz next." Cole replied. The entrance music cued up, the crowd cheered. "War Machine" by AC/DC played as Maverick's theme music, the 256 long blonde haired inked up powerhouse ran on stave roaring at the crowd clenching his fists. "This next contest is scheduled for a one fall. Introducing first: From Jeffersonville, Indianae charged at the ring and slid under the bottom rope into the ring. Maverick hopped to his feet and raised his right fist in the air, as he did so fireworks shot out if the ring posts. "Sounds like Maverick is fired up to get some measure of revenge for his friend Falcon here tonight." Cole said. "He better be careful, he's big and strong but the Miz is so cunning. And one Skull Crushing Finale from behind could end it for Maverick. I'm rooting for him, but he better be on guard." King replied. "Especially if Ziggler and Swagger get in the mix." Cole added in.

Maverick stood there, Morgan stayed behind to provide management to Maverick. She wore a red two piece attire that showed off a lot of skin, it had black trim including a black belt, and she wore red thigh high flat bottom boots with black trim, the bottom piece of her outfit showed so much of her butt that you can see the tattoos on her left and right cheek, as well as the butterfly above her bottom. "Awesome!" Miz' entrance music cued up, he walked out on stage wearing red trunks, black boots and red knee pads. "And the challenger from Los Angeles, California weighing 220 pounds, The Miz!" Lillian Garcia shouted into the mic. The Miz walked in a cocky manner down to the ring, the crowd booed at Miz as he continued to the ring. Maverick stared down at his best friend's attacker as he walked up to the ring, Miz entered the ring and the music stopped. The bell rang and the match was on, Miz and Maverick tied up and Maverick got the upper hand. Maverick put Miz in a front face headlock before giving him a suplex. Maverick stood up and picked The Miz back up and gave him another suplex. He went for the cover and The Miz kicked out at one, Maverick stood up and grabbed Miz by his hair, he Irish whipped Miz into the corner and charged at him. Miz sidestepped and elbowed Maverick in the jaw, Maverick turned around stunned. Miz grabbed Maverik and put him in a full Nelson no doubt going for Skull Crushing Finale, Maverick dropped to his knee and flipped The Miz over him. Miz turned around and Maverick kicked Miz in the gut, he then put The Miz in a pedigree clutch and delivered a pedigree to The Miz. Maverick pinned Miz and the referee counted "1 2 3! Ring the bell!" He shouted. Maverick's theme played. "Not only was The Miz beat by a rookie, he was beaten in less than two minutes." King said excitedly. "Maverick cheated, no way he could beat The Miz in a fair fight!" Cole replied defensively. "The ref needs to be fired." Cole added in. "Either way, Maverick got some revenge for his partner Falcon tonight." King replied. "Yeah, and we'll see in the upcoming weeks on the Road To Wrestlemania how this feud plays out." Cole said into his headset. Maverick and his cousin Morgan walked out of the ring in a half embrace while pandering to their fans.


	7. Chapter 6: Stitches

Chapter 6: Stitches

Frank laid in the hospital bed watching a taped Raw episode from the night of his debut, he was watching Morgan's match with Natalya. Malcolm walked into the hospital room with Morgan behind him, Frank looked up at his two stablemates and smiled. "Hey peeps, whazz up?" Frank asked in a delirious tone. "He must have been brain damaged." Malcolm said with a laugh. Morgan looked at his chart on a clipboard at the foot of Frank's hospital bed, she scoffed and looked at Malcolm. "No, just fucked up. They put him on enough morphine to kill an elephant." Morgan replied. "Damn." Malcolm said chuckling. The nurse walked in and looked at Frank's head, she looked over the stitches the doctor had given him. "Everything looks fine, the concussion is nothing to worry about. You're clear to go, but no competition until the stitches dissolve, it'll take a few weeks." The nurse told Frank. "Gotcha. " Frank replied. He tried to stand up and was wobbly on his feet from the morphine, Malcolm and Morgan each grabbed a side. "Easy bud." Malcolm said as they walked Frank out of the hospital room.. They walked to the elevator and the door closed, Malcolm hit 1 and the elevator started going down. They exited the elevator and walked out the door, got into Malcolm's truck and left the hospital.

 **The Following Monday On Raw**

Frank sat in his locker room, he wasn't scheduled to compete because of hos stitches but he had an interview scheduled about the assault on him by Swagger, Miz, and Ziggler the week before. Malcolm amd Morgan walked into the locker room, Morgan wore a gold mini skirt, a gold halter top, and golden open toed pump heels. Malcolm wore black tights with flame designs, black boots, biker gloves, and an elbow pad on his left arm. "Hey buddy, I got a match coming up. Morgan is gonna be my manager. I'd like you to come to the announce table and help provide commentary." Malcolm told Frank. "Sure, let me know before you go on. I got a promo to cut in the interview area." Frank replied. He looked at Morgan who was looking ravishing in her attire. "What?" She asked him with a chuckle. "Nothing, you look hot." Frank replied. "Well thank you, I try." Morgan replied with a smile. Malcolm left the locker room, leaving the two alone. "We never did talk about the party last weekend." Frank said looking at Morgan. "Look, we were drunk. We had just been signed into WWE. It was a one time thing." Morgan replied. "What if it wasn't?" Frank asked standing up. "Frank, I don't want to get involved with my co workers. It's bad for business. Especially right now with our careers just taking off, I can't afford a relationship." Morgan replied before turning around and exiting the locker room.

Frank took a few minutes to gather his thoughts on what he'll sag for the interview, he walked out into the hallway and walked to the interview area. Justin Roberts stood there with a microphone, he motioned for Frank to get over there. Frank walked beside Justin and waited. "Here with me now is new WWE Superstar, he's one half of Havoc. Ace Falcon." Justin said to the camera. The camera shifted to Frank who stood there looking angry. "Last week before you even got to debut, you were attacked by the All American American, Miz, and The Show Off Dolph Ziggler. What are your thoughts as to why they did it?" Justin asked Falcon. "I could say they did it because I'm a little guy, but that's cliché. Big guy picks on smaller guy, they're locker room bullies, etc. I think they did it because they know if they step in that ring with me they don't have a chance. See in this business injuries happen, people get hurt that's the way of the game. But attacking an unexpecting rookie as he leaves his locker room is cowardly. And that cowardice proves why they can't hold a candle to me. They got the size and strength advantage, they got experience. I could say I got more heart than they got, but that's cliché as well. What makes me better than them is my speed, technical skill, and knowledge. I can't compete tonight in the handicap match that Maverick has been talked into by Swagger and Miz, but you can bet your ass I'll be there ringside watching from the announce table. You boys better watch your back, because you just put a target on it." Frank explained before walking off.

Frank walked out to the arena, his entrance music played as he walked out onstage. "Take It Outside" by Brantley Gilbert was Falcon's entrance theme, along with clips of him wrestling in the Indie Circuit. Frank walked around the ring and to the announce table, he sat next to King and put on a headset. "Ace Falcon, welcome. You helping with commentary for this match?" Cole asked Frank. "Yeah, Cole. I wanna make sure that my partner doesn't get jumped or best down during this handicap match." Frank replied. "And what if he does get ganged up on?" Cole asked in response. "Simple, stitches or not I'm gonna kick some ass." Frank replied confidently. "Well it'll be a great match we're gonna see. Maverick vs Miz and Swagger." King said into his headset. Maverick's entrance music cued up and Maverick walked on stage with Morgan, who wasn't dressed for competition. "This following handicap match is scheduled for a one fall. Introducing first, from Jeffersonville, Indiana. Weighing 256 pounds Maverick!" Lillian said into the microphone. Maverick ran into the ring, he popped his neck and stared at the stage. "Awesome!" Miz' entrance music cued up and The Miz walked on stage with bis partner Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler, who was their manager for the match. Miz walked to the ring slowly and with a cocky demeanor, Swagger and Ziggler acknowledged the crowd, pointing and shouting derogatory words. "And his opponents, The Miz and The All American American Jack Swagger!" Lillian said into the mic. Miz and Swagger entered the ring, Miz got behind the ropes letting Swagver start the match.

The bell rang and they started, Swagger and Maverick locked up. Swagver overpowered Maverick and got the upper hand, he picked Maverick up and slammed him on hos stomach, before climbing on top of him and overpowering the rookie superstar. "So we received word that a the chaos of Raw is out of control, and a new General Manager will be revealed tonight after this match. Any idea who you think it is?" Cole asked Falcon. "I don't know, I'm the new guy. Whoever it is, I'm sure they'll put Raw back under control." Falcon replied. Swagger had Maverick on the canvas laying under the turnbuckles, Swagger climbed to the second rope and went for a Swagger bomb. Maverick rolled out of the way and Swagger landed on the mat, Maverick stood up and picked the young opponent up. Maverick delivered strikes to Swagger, who was reeling. Maverick then delivered a spinebuster to Swagger. Maverick had the momentum on his side, he taunted his opponent as he stood up. Maverick grabbed Swagger and put him in a pedigree clutch, he dropped Swagger with a pedigree. "Ooh, that move ladies and gentleman is of course a pedigree. But Maverick has named his version None Better, and we can all say there is none better than that." Cole said into the headset. "There's only one move better than that and it's my move The Gavel's Call." Falcon added in. Maverick stood over Swagger and was about to drop to his knees to pin him, he was grabbed from behind and put in a Full Nelson by The Miz who delivered his move The Skull Crushing Finale. Maverick was out, Miz exited the ring and went back to his corner. Swagger went for the pin 1 2 kickout by Maverick. "This young man is tough." King said enthusiastically. "Of course he is, he's one of the toughest SOB's in this business." Frank replied.

Swagger tagged in Miz, wbo immediately went to work on the hurt superstar. "These two are just picking Maverick apart, how is he going to get the upper hand?" Cole asked Frank. "He looks down and out now, but I've fought with him and beside him he can come out of nowhere with a powerbomb and end this match." Frank replied. Miz had Maverick against the ropes, he was striking Maverick with right hands. Maverick pushed Miz off of him and knee'd Miz in the stomach, he then put Miz' head in between his legs and lifted him up in a powerbomb clutch and threw Miz across the ring. Maverick went for the cover when Dolph Ziggler distracted the referee, Maverick got off of Miz and Swagger come up from behind and turned Maverick around. Swagger lifted Maverick up and delivered a gut wrench powerbomb. The ref saw Swagger in the ring and told him to leave, meanwhile Morgan was confronting Ziggler who slapped Morgan twice across the face. Frank turned red, he took off his headset and jumped out of his seat. Miz pinned Maveric "Ring the bell!" The referee shouted. The bell rang and it was chaos, Falcon speared Ziggler through the barricade beating him senseless. Maverick rolled out of the ring and onto the floor where he remained motionless, Morgan was crying and holding her welted cheeks.

(Glass shatters) The crowd went crazy, walking on stage wearing his signature black t shirt with 3:16 on the front, blue jean shorts, knee braces on both knees and black boots was Stone Cold Steve Austin. Austin ran into the ring, he pointed both middle fingers in Miz' face before delivering a Stunner. Austin then stunned Swagger and started stomping on the bigger man. "What's Austin doing here!?" King asked Cole. "I don't know King." Cole replied. "Get him out of here!" King shouted. Austin had a microphone tossed to him and he put it up to his mouth. "Alright, e everyone shut the f**k up and listen. I'm sitting at home last Monday watching Raw, and I see a certain rookie get attacked before his debut match. After the show Vince calls me up and he says "Stone Cole, Raw needs a GM." Naturally I think. "What the hell does that got to do with me?" Vince says "Stone Cold, will you be General Manager of Monday Night Raw?" I drink a beer and I weigh the options, and I decided Hell yeah. So from now on there's a new sheriff on Raw and his name is Stone Cold Steve Austin. And you sumbitches are gonna walk the line with me or I'm gonna whip your ass and that's the bottom line because Stone Cold said so!" Austin said before dropping the mic. His theme music cued and he flipped off the sellout crowd in the arena.


	8. Chapter 7: Grudge Match

Chapter 7: Grudge Match

Austin sat in his chair behind the desk in his office, Havoc were across from him standing. "Now Stone Cold never believed in the numbers game. I'm not gonna use you three to gang up on people unfairly and fight my battles. I just want you three to go on about your business and compete like everyone else in that damn locker room." Austin told them. "Falcon, you debut tonight against Dolph Ziggler, Morgan will accompany you to ringside. Maverick, you got Swagger. Once again the lady will accompany you to ringside also. Falcon wants Ziggler for slapping Morgan last week on Raw, and I know you want to give Swagger a measure of revenge for costing you your match last week. There is a catch, Miz and Swagger is barred from interfering in your match Falcon,and Maverick Miz and Ziggler are barred from interfering in your match. If they do interfere I'm gonna open a can of whupass and suspend them sumbitches." Stone Cold explained to Havoc. "Got it." Falcon said nodding. "What the hell are you waiting for? Get the hell out of my office and get ready for your match." Austin told them. The three Havoc members turned around and walked out of the office.

The bell rang and Lillian Garcia stood in the center of the ring, Falcon's entrance music cued up and he walked on stage. Falcon wore blacl tights with red and white spider web designs running down both legs, along with black boots, black knee pads, black elbow pads, and MMA gloves. "This contest is scheduled for a one fall. Accompanied by Sexy Morgan Bailey, from Indianapolis, Indiana weighing in at 140 pounds. Ace Falcon!" Lillian said into the mic. Falcon walked on stage, he and Morgan walked hand in hand. Morgan wore a black belly shirt, black mini skirt, and black heeled boots that stopped just above her ankle, she wore a belly button ring and makeup. The crowd cheered at this young superstar in his debut match, he was pumped. He and Morgan entered the ring and Morgan shook her bottom at the crowd, she then turned around and repeated the act to the other side of the arena before exiting the ring. Dolph Ziggler's entrance music cued and he walked out on stage. "And his opponent. From Hollywood, Florida weighing in at 218 pounds. Dolph Ziggler!" Lillian announced. Ziggler walked to the ring, Falcon stared down the bleach blonde superstar as he got closer. Ziggler entered the ring, Lillian exited and the ref made them ring the bell.

Falcon immediately attacked Ziggler, he started throwing strikes using his skills as an amateur boxer. He continued striking Dolph until he had him in the corner, Falcon then hoisted Ziggler up to the top rope before climbing to the top rope. Falcon grabbed Ziggler by his neck and fell backwards, landing a DDT to Dolph. Dolph rolled onto hos back clutching his head, Falcon jumped on the second rope and jumped in the air doing a moonsault landing on the torso of Ziggler. Falcon went for the cover and Ziggler kicked out at one. Falcon took a minute to taunt his opponent, catching his breath as he did so. Dolph barely made it to his feet, when he did he charged at Falcon grabbing him by his head and delivering a neckbreaker. Dolph grabbed the fallen rookie by his head and put him in a sleeper hold. Falcon was fading out, be was almost unconscious when he saw Morgan standing there. Falcon remembered the slap Dolph dealt to her a week before, Falcon started showing signs of life and worked his way back to his feet. Falcon stood up and flipped Ziggler over his hip, Falcon capitalized running to the ropes and doing a springboard roundhouse kick right to Ziggler's head. Falcon had Dolph in position He did his wake up taunt, which was raising his arms in a come here motion, as Ziggler stood up. Falcon kicked Dolph in the stomach before pulling Dolph towards him and delivering a running Neckbreaker. "Gavel's Call! He hit Gavel's Call King!" Cole shouted. Falcon got on top of Ziggler, the ref made the count. "1 2 3. That's it ring the bell!" The ref said standing up. "Your winner of the match Ace Falcon!" Lillian announced. "Well Falcon got some measure of revenge against Ziggler not only for assaulting him two weeks ago but also for attacking his friend and manager Morgan Bailey last week." Cole said. "What an impressive showing in hos debut match. Against a big superstar like Dolph Ziggler no less!" King exclaimed. "Falcon and the rest of Havoc are definitely a group to watch out for." Cole replied.

Maverick sat in his locker room watching Falcon's match, he was eating a power bar and doing curls as he watched. "Good job." Maverick said to himself watching Falcon celebrate his victory. There was a knock at the door and he turned around, Jack Swagger stood there with a pipe in his right hand. Maverick stood up and looked at Swagger before clenching his fists. "Let's go." Maverick said before punching Swagger in the face. Maverick tackled Swagger to the ground, he wrestled the pipe out of his hand and hit Swagger across the back five times. Swagger winced in pain before Maverick hit him across the face with the pipe, he raised the pipe in the air to finish the job when Swagger punched Maverick in the stomach. Swagger picked up Maverick in a gut wrench powerbomb clutch, he lifted Maverick up and threw him into the lockers. Maverick crawled on the ground in pain, Swagger looked at his downed opponent. "See you tonight." Swagger said menacingly. Swagger turned around to be punched in the face by Falcon, Falcon kicked Swagger in the stomach before giving him a taste of Gavel's Call. Falcon helped Maverick to his feet as Swagger in a dazed state left the locker room.

 **Later On Raw**

Maverick's entrance music cued up, he walked out onto the stage clutching his side. The crowd cheered at Maverick and held up their signs. "Ladies and gentleman this next match is scheduled for a one fall. Approaching the ring, accompanied by Sexy Morgan Bailey. From Jeffersonville, Indiana. Weighing 257 pounds. Maverick!" Lillian announced. Maverick still clutched his left side as he walked slowly to the ring, Morgan helped her cousin walk to the ring. Maverick made it and got inside. Jack Swagger's music cued up and the All American American come out on stage with a bandage on his head. Swagger wasn't as pumped as he usually was, and had a serious look on his face. Swagger ran to the ring and charged at Maverick. He attacked Maverick before the bell could ring, he tackled the heavyweight rookie and started striking him in the face. Maverick covered up from Swagger's attack, Swagger stood up and picked Maverick up. Swagger lifted Maverick up into a gut wrench powerbomb, before Swagger could finish however Maverick got lose he put Swagger in a pedigree clutch and finished him with None Better. Swagger was knocked out, but since the match hadn't started Maverick just stood there over his fallen opponent as his music played. "Well ladies and gentleman, that was short." Cole said. "I'll say, the match hadn't even started and Swagger is out already." King replied. "King I wonder if Swagger being put away by that move has anything to do with Falcon slamming Swagger's head off the concrete floor backstage earlier." Cole said. "You know it does, Cole. That's the same reason Maverick is clutching his side. That powerbomb Swagger gave him into those lockers did a lot of damage." King replied. "What a night we had so far, don't forget about our main event tonight. A tag team match which puts John Cena and number one contender Kane against Triple H and Chris Jericho." Cole said into his headset. Maverick and Morgan walked backstage.

Falcon waited on them by the interview area, he took over and helped his hurt friend through the backstage. Cody Rhodes from Smackdown approached Morgan, the "Dashing" superstar started to put the moves on her. "Hey, Morgan. You looked hot out there ringside. Looking all sexy." He told the blushing Morgan. "Thanks, Cody." Morgan replied. "Listen, I'm finished with my match. There's a restaurant nearby. Want to go get something to eat?" Cody asked her. "You know it, let's go." Morgan replied. She and Cody, much to Frank's disdain watched the girl he liked walking away with the spoiled pretty boy. "Forget about it bub, turnabout is fair play. Plenty of Divas here." Malcolm said as he sat down and held his side. "True, question is which one?" Frank replied. The WWE Doctor approached Frank and Malcolm, he took a look at Malcolm's bruised side, he poked his ribs which got winces from Malcolm. "I don't think anything is broken. You should be okay by next week, nut no physical activity until then." The doctor told him. "You got it doc." Malcolm replied. The doctor walked off, Frank and Malcolm continued talking before leaving the arena.


	9. Chapter 9: Face Off

Chapter 8: Face Off

It was that time again, Monday Night Raw was on the air. Havoc were ready for their tag team debut against Primo and Epico, Morgan had a match against Kharma later on that night. She was in her locker room getting ready, she wore her red attire with black trim and black belt, she had two red arm sleeves that went down to her wrists. Morgan was putting on her thigh high red boots with black trim as well when there was a knock on her door. "Come in." She said as she stretched. Cody Rhodes walkes in the room, he was wearing his white trunks with a black t shirt over them. "Hey, babe." Cody said with a smile. "Hey, you!" Morgan replied with a smile before kissing her apparent boyfriend. "What are you doing on a Raw show?." She asked him. "Well, thought I'd come out here and see how my girl does." Cody replied. Frank walked into the locker room to be stared down by Rhodes. "Can I help you friend?" Cody asked with a serious expression. "Ain't your friend, daddy's boy." Frank replied. "What was that?" Cody asked getting in Frank's face. "I think you heard me just fine silver spoon." Frank replied before shoving Rhodes. Cody got back in Frank's face with an angry expression, Morgan got between them backing Cody off.

The bell rang and the lovely Lillian stood in the center of the ring wearing a white blouse, black micro mini skirt, and thigh high heeled boots. "This following Diva's match is scheduled for a one fall. Introducing first." Lillian announced before Morgan's entrance theme cued up. Morgan walked out on stage, she looked gorgeous as ever in her revealing outfit and long blonde hair. "From Jeffersonville, Indiana Sexy Morgan Bailey!" Lillian announced. Cody Rhodes walked out on stage and followed her to her match, he grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to the ring. "Well, Rhodes obviously in a bad mood from that confrontation with Falcon backstage a few moments ago." Cole said into his headset. "Yeah, he's being rough with Morgan." King replied. Morgan walked up the steps and into the ring, she readied herself for battle. Kharma's theme started playing and the large black woman come out on stage, she had a mean look in her eye and a determined look on her face as she walked to the ring. "And her opponent. From Tokyo, Japan. Kharma!" Lillian announced. Kharma made her way to the ring and climbed up the steel steps and through the ropes.

The bell rang and Morgan charged at Kharma, she jumped on the bigger Diva and wrapped her legs around Kharma's head and tried to throw her with the head scissor but Kharma was too big. Kharma grabbed Morgan by her legs and got free before slamming Morgan on the canvas. She jumped on top of the smaller Diva in a splash, she stood up and taunted her prey. Morgan stood up and tried to clothesline Kharma with no success. Kharma grabbed Morgan by the throat with both hands and picked her up, she performed a double handed chokeslam on Morgan before picking her back up, putting her in a pedigree clutch and lifting her up. Kharma grabbed Morgan in mid air and dropped on her butt bringing Morgan with her delivering a debilitating facebuster. Kharms rolled Morgan on her back and pinned her, hooking her leg as she done so. The ref made the count 1 2 3. "Ring the bell!" The reff shouted before exiting the ring. "Your winner, Kharma!" Lillian announced. Morgan laid under the ropes close to the ramp in pain, Frank come out and picked her up and started to carry her out of the arena when Rhodes stopped him. "You don't touch her, she's mine." Rhodes told him before taking Morgan out of his hands. Frank was livid but left the arena anyway, he walked backstage and flipped over the catering table in anger before leaving the arena entirely.

Cody carried the hurt Morgan to the WWE doctor's office, he laid her down on the bed and Smithy, the WWE Doctor looked at her. "I saw the match, looks like she dropped you hard a few times. I'll check the areas I'm concerned with before making a diagnosis." Smitty told her. "Okay." Morgan replied painfully. Smithy looked at her head for signs of concussion, then at her side where there were bruises outside of her ribcage. He poked the bruises which made Morgan scream in pain and start sobbing. "Your ribs are broken, I'll send you to the ER for more tests. But I'd say you'll be out of action for a couple months." He told her. "Can she still accompany superstars to ringside?" Cody asked him. "As long as she doesn't compete, yes." Smithy replied. "Thanks Smithy." Cody said before helping Morgan to her feet. He walked Morgan out of the doctor's office and shut the door, when they exited the room Cody let go of her. "Get my stuff out of my locker room and put it in the trunk of my limo." Cody told Morgan. "I'm a Diva, not your chauffeur. And I'm injured." Morgan replied. Cody slapped her in the face before frogging her in his hurt rib making her sob, he then grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head close to his mouth. "You're whatever I say you are, after standing up for that scrawny punk earlier you do not want to test me little girl!" Cody told her aggressively. "Now go get my shit and make it snappy." Cody said letting go of her hair. Morgan nodded and cried as she did what Cody told her to do.


End file.
